


CANCELED

by BeefThisFreshMeat



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Kai, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: F/M, Foul Language, Gore, Gore in chapter 7, Hell for reader, Idk Frieza is just like /that/, Impalement in chapter 7, Kinda?, Mutilation in chapter 7, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, Violence, Violence in chapter 8, Yandere Frieza, carnivore alien planet, cursing, depictions of eating raw meat, frieza and reader are both violent but one is a bitch good luck guessing, frieza is a petty bitch, horror to romance, moderate to extreme gore, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefThisFreshMeat/pseuds/BeefThisFreshMeat
Summary: Being rewritten / expected rewrite is on 4/15/19





	1. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The princess of a carnivorous planet known for their brutality in battle has been locked away from public eye for some time, remaining in the confines of her palace, this princess in chains has a not so comfortable prison without quite knowing, or for better wording, understanding. The princess has been getting odd dreams over the color red, it’s startling, and she does not quite know how to handle these dreams over an alarming color. However that is the least of her problems, for a visitor is to arrive to the planet, and this visitor will decide the fate of the planet and its inhabitants. The princess is to not come in contact with this odd visitor, or it may be her head that rolls. Or so she is told at least. The visitor is an odd man, he looks quite funny, yet the one thing the princess recognized was the bright color red from his eyes.

Prologue and authors note: Honestly I noticed the lack of Frieza content and decided, why the hell not? Also this story is slightly inspired by a sort of fucked up fairy tale point of view, there will be gore, graphic situations involving nudity and sexual content, and some abuse. Also try spotting how many foreshadows are in this prologue chapter cause lord knows half of this applies later on. I don’t know if I’ll continue it long enough to do everythinggg i plan but i suppose it depends on how people like it. Also sorry for bad English or grammar, English isn’t my first language. 

 

“Open your eyes.” She didn’t listen, for she knew what sight would greet her if she dared. The scent of thick metal tickled her nose, wafting and violating her sense of smell, blood was such a distinct scent.. it truly was the most grotesque, the most recognizable. As was the taste, she swore as she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth some of the blood had fallen against the pink appendage, and that was enough to make her wish to vomit. “Come now, open your eyes, is the little princess afraid of the so called monster?” That voice, she hated that voice, lighthearted and giddy as it may seem in its tone she knew that voice was coated with malice, yet the sweetness of it made it sugar coated and alluring like candy. No, don’t open your eyes.   
Don’t open your eyes, don’t open your eyes, don’t open your eyes. That phrase continued, on and on, until a second or more later they were forced open by her own curiosity that killed at her core. She was greeted to red, a bright crimson brighter than blood and it burned like a flame, “There we go. Lovely sight, isn’t it, princess?”

“Awaken.” 

Startled awake by the feeling of cold water being poured onto her body, the woman snarled and shook from her place upon the floor. Jumping to her feet, she became startled from the cold feeling of ice water coating her body, her clothes clung to her body and her hair stuck to her face, her bangs pressed well against her brow while she yowled like a creature, the chain against her ankle stopped her from lunging forward at the servant, who stood well and still with a bucket of water within her arms and watched her as if she was a rabid creature. “Awaken, Princess.” Her gruff voice called, she knelt down and with her rough hand, skin chapped from battle long ago, the guard grabbed her head and forced it down as to cease her snarling. The princess grew frightened almost immediately, and remained still. Silence befell the room, not even the sound of the chains against her ankles made a noise. “Your mother and father have told me to give you your breakfast.” 

The sound of a clink brought the princess’s gaze down, and she saw the small plate, metal and grey, with a slab of red meat, fat and bleeding still. It reminded the princess of an open wound, large and unsightly with its bleeding chunks of fat. She grunted, yet sat onto her arse whilst she moved her fingers forward and grasped at the ends of the meat. Tearing it in half only to place it against her tongue, and with her sharp teeth tearing it to bits within her mouth she swallowed it down with a groan. It didn’t taste good, but raw nutrition was raw nutrition. It slid down her throat like a slug, slimy and gross. She took the second part she still held between her fingers, and swallowed it down all the same. The quicker the better. This was simply how food was, that is what she was told at least, this is how food was when your family cared for you and wanted the best. Surely, you will grow strong eating such a delicious meal. Mother always said, Father always backed up the statement, so why not listen? It was not as if she knew any better. 

Breakfast was always the same, a new guard coming in to serve her platter, if she was lucky it was a new type of meat for once, a pleasant change from the usual rib of Go-aul or hind leg of Fuuash. Yet it was always in silence, in this dark room with little light, and upon her bed made of straw and cloth she would feast with her plates that no doubt were of an acquired taste. The last chunk went down smoother than the first, yet it left her trembling from how utterly uncomfortable it made her. “Good, now you know the routine, lift your wrists.”

Ah, that’s correct. The next part of her day, the usual, as she rose her arms then came the cuffs, and the chain around her ankle was unlocked. The cuffs weighed a vast amount, the weight of 10 stones each she supposed. Yet by now, it felt usual. No longer did her arms ached as she dared to move, however she dare not say so. Otherwise the weight of the chains would increase, and she would have to suffer once more at the sensation of sluggish movements caused by being unable to move an inch without a struggle. Was it lying? She supposed, however what is a lie if it’s never spoken. 

She pretended to grunt from the weight, and her arms fell down with much exaggerated force. It was easy to pretend. She quite liked it at this point. “Now, the maids will be here to bathe you soon, try not to put up much of a fight this time.” The guard struggled, in her mind she continued to refer to the creature in front of her as the guard for she never bothered to remember her name, all she knew was that she was a familiar face enough to not struggle each morning feeding. The guard turned on her heel, and left without much fo a word nor farewell. It was in this time that she took to rest her head down upon her wrists she was now easily able to lift due to dropping her act, and think over such a nightmare. Another nightmare, when will she get well rest? She was frightened, but of what? Recently, the color red has set her off, startling her each time. Red, why was it so frightening? In the dream, it was all she could see when she dared to open her eyes from that voice. Perhaps this was a warning, perhaps it was because she’s grown to hate the color red for it was the same as the meat she was served every waking day. Perhaps it was because it reminded her of open gashes leaking pus and blood. No, how silly, it was simply an alarming color. What have she to fear? She was in the protection of her mother and father. 

By the time her keen ears heard the sound of the door opening, she once more dropped her arms down in an exaggerated manner as if she was affected by the chains on her wrists, and watched as two lowly servants entered. She watched their faces and recognized the features however she couldn’t say she remembered their names either. She moved herself, wriggling free of her soaked clothes from the startling alarm this morning and sitting up straight as she moved to the stool in the corner of the room, not wishing to be scolded if she took too long to do so. Once again, cold water was poured onto her body, and as a brush was placed against her back, she could feel suds growing from the soap on the brush. Bath time was a hated time, a cruel and cold time, all because the water was cold and she hated being exposed. Curling her knees to her chest, she gave a growl towards the servant who tried to stop her from doing so, and in response a small smack was given to her thigh. She gnashes her jaws, her teeth making a click as they came down against the other, yet she made no effort to do a thing. Simply endure the absolute hell that came from bath time.

Once more water was splashed over her head and whatever suds grew from the soap were washed away, like a dog she shook her body off, splashing water here and there before she grunted at the servants to move away. They did so, yet made no effort to talk to her. Why should they? Not like they had anything to talk about. It took little effort to redress, considering she could move her hands better than most believed. If she wished, she could break these chains at any time she wished. Why bother? It was not as if she needed to do so, plus it only lead to more trouble than necessary. She didn’t wish for the chains to be made heavier. 

With the three routines done, she just had to wait for the last, her escort for the day. She was never allowed to roam alone, heavens no, not with how her parents viewed her. You see she was born a runt, not quite acceptable to society, and how funny it was the royal family would birth a runt. It was a royal shame! Thus why she must be escorted wherever she may be, so she don’t run off and have more people than needed see her. Perhaps if she grew stronger, she could outgrow her runtish state. Yes, that was a lovely thought wasn’t it? Yet that’s all it was, a thought.

With a click, and the clunk of a lock, she turned her head and was greeted to the sight of her escort. With a mere grunt, she gestured her head out. Saying, “get up” in her gruff voice. The princess took this time to wonder why most of her ‘helpers’ to say were that of females, no males. She supposed it was inappropriate for a young princess to be near men. No matter. It wasn’t as if she had many chances to meet anyone who was a male indeed. She stood to her feet, and with exaggerated motions as if the chains were troubling her, she stepped forward and bowed her head to avoid the arm of the escort, who placed her hand upon her back and lead her out. “Your mother and father wish to see you.” This made the girl perk up, and she turned her head to gaze at the escort with a light appearing within her eyes. Mother and father wished to speak to her? That was fine, in fact, preferred! She did enjoy conversation when it finally came around, and it was such a rare thing. She couldn’t help but to grin, and the guard pushed her forward “Move. They’re within the throne room.” With a new skip to her step, she moved forward eagerly, she nudged the doors open with her body as she still must act that she could not possibly use her own hands, and as she did so she opened the doors expecting to be greeted with warm and bright faces. 

Instead she was greeted to grim and sullen faces, the rather sickly and frail king remaining on the throne whilst his far more able bodied and strong wife sat besides him, the queen and king of this carnivorous planet. “Dear daughter, do come in. We must discuss something.” Her mother spoke in a voice with authority, this made whatever light that was within the princess’s eyes fade, as she feared she was to be scolded. “Come closer, no need to be startled. We’re merely expecting.. company, yes, company.” With a hesitant foot forward, the princess made her way towards her mother. A hand wrapped around her shoulder with a firm grip, “We’re expecting a very important visitor, a very important visitor indeed. It’s important you never speak to this visitor, for our planet relies on his.. liking.. towards us and our species. You understand, do you not? You as the runt would be a poor example of what our warriors can do. Do you understand? You must never meet this fellow when he arrives. Do not even look him in the eye if he does catch sight of you.”The grip became tighter “Understand?” The princess nodded, not quite understanding but enough to give a just answer. However her mind wandered, and she could not help but wonder, who was so frightening that she was not to meet him, let alone look him in the eye?

Just who was this visitor?


	2. Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which ya meet a petty bitch

Summary: Short chapter in which introductions are only slightly made. Contains rude language(Curse words) if you’re not comfortable with that. 

 

There was a sore feeling growing into the entirety of her legs, as she continued to run, how long could she run like this? How long could she possibly keep going? Short ragged breaths left her lips while she desperately gasped for air, keep moving, keep moving. Her knees were trembling from exhaustion however she did not bother to pause, no not for a moment, not when adrenaline carried her. “Where are you going? I do hope you know that a game of chase is not nearly as fun as the hell you’ll face if you don’t stop running.” That threat was enough to only make her run faster, and with her came the scent of thick iron that followed her every step of the way. When would she ever escape that smell?

A new pain burned through her thigh, not from the running, nor the exhaustion, but instead from a slam of something painful, like a whip against her flesh. She fell to the floor, tumbling, nearly hitting her head as she did so. Her fingers curled tightly into the hardwood floor. “There, see? Had you not run, you wouldn’t be in pain. Do forgive me for being so rough, I’m simply too busy being absolutely livid.” A hand grabbed her ankle, and as she glanced back into the thick dark of the hallway. There was a flash of bright crimson, and all she could do was open her mouth to scream as with force the arm jerked her back, and dragged her , she was dragged into the unknown, with screams falling into silence. 

“Wake up” The escort pinched the back of her neck, and the princess was startled from slumber, as her eyes fluttered open she was greeted to the sight of the palace garden, ah.. had she fallen asleep? It made sense she supposed, the palace garden was the one place she felt any sense of comfort in her own home. A garden full of large plants that were able to snap their jaws and eat tiny insects, yet it was her place of comfort for the girl. The chains upon her wrists rustled, and she felt a clink of metal against her face as she used her fingers to rub her eyelids. 

She blinked the grogginess from her eyes, and looked up to her escort who loomed over her body that had been once sleeping on the stone bench. “Did you not sleep properly last night?” She shook her head, giving a firm ‘no’ without any words being spoken at all. The escort grunted “You’ll need to fix that.” Was all she offered, “The guest is arriving very soon. You need to return to your room for the entirety of the week he is here.” The princess grunted at this “Do not argue, you know the rules.” Once more the princess bickered at this, yet it fell on deaf ears. “We have little time, he could be arriving at any moment.” Grabbing her hand through the chain, she lifted her to her feet and assisted her to stand straight. “No more sleeping within the garden.” She scolded lightly, 

Of course she wouldn’t listen, yet the princess didn’t voice this,why should she? Then again, she hardly spoke a word anyway, not as if she would speak anyway. She was dragged practically by her heels, the doors to the back of the palace opening to allow her and her escort through. Taking the princess away from her little garden and back into the palace’s cold embrace. “Well, welcome my lord!” Came the voice from the very far end of the hall, immediately the escort and the princess paused in place. Her mother was greeting someone, the visitor? “It gives us great pleasure you have sought out our-“ “Now there is no need for brown nosing. You understand why I am truly here, yes?” “O.. Of course, my lord! We understand fully!” The princess quirked a brow, did her mother… sound scared? She surely did. There was a tremble in her voice, a dip where she would stutter or her voice would crack. She sounded so scared.

“Dammit.” Cursed the escort, “Come along now, I was supposed to have you in your room by now!” She cursed, grabbing her by the hand tighter, she nearly crushed her fingers by her tight grasp. “We can’t have you be seen.” She noticed how the escort began to whisper, she couldn’t help but wonder why, then she recalled she was never to meet the visitor who came onto their planet. The only problem was, and something the princess recalled, was that to get her chambers on the lower floors of the palace they must pass by the throne room, the room where not only her parents were held but the visitor as well. How could they sneak by? The two began their way, the escort pushing Minti to the side of her in an attempt to hide her behind her massive bulky size. It seemed to work due to the princesses height, which lacked compared to the escorts massive size.  
It seemed to be working, until- 

“You there.” The voice of the stranger, the escort paused and with a tight grip, forced the princess to pause as well. “Who are you?” He asked, “Oh, that’s merely our guard my lord, she must be busy you see-“ “no not the brute, the one she is trying so desperately to hide.” The princess looked up, and noticed the tense look on her escorts face. 

“Now, dear queen and king, if you dare to hide things from me I do believe that this puts quite a dent in the trust I can hold for you and your planet. What use is a planet full of liars to me?” There was the sound of a shuffle, feet tapping against the floor “If you aren’t honest with me, i do believe there will be a very grave issue here.” All throughout this, the princess remained hidden behind the escorts mass, standing still as she listened to this all, she could have sworn.. that voice was familiar. She was curious, so she dared to try and peak from the body of the escort to see the man, to see this strange alien to her planet, the escort stopped her by a brutish arm pushing against her chest to cease her movements. “No, my lord! It was never our intention to lie to you, she’s merely our.. our daughter. Who was just leaving! She’s a runt you see, quite unsightly so we supposed it would be best for her to remain within her quarters during your stay” The queen gave a glance to the escort, nodding her head slightly and mouthing ‘Leave. Now.’ Before the escort could move again, the voice rang out “I do believe I called counsel with the entire royal family, so if you’re done lying to my face I do believe I would like to meet this so called runt.”

 

A/N: and all the princess could think was wow, this guy sounded like a petty bitch. Short chapter cause I will be doing these chapters rather short unless I feel like it deserves a long chapter. Etc etc etc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1 am and I can’t stop writing


	3. Tiny and frail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions are made formerly

Silence did indeed fill the room for a moment, everyone at some loss of words of what to do or how to go about it while the rather impatient prince stood there among his two servants. “Well..” The queen stuttered for a moment, and not once could the princess ever remember a time that she sounded so startled, so afraid. Was it so bad to see her? Truly it must be, mother seemed so hesitant, it was as if a blade was being held at her throat. Perhaps it was, perhaps she truly was being held hostage. This thought made the hair on the princess’s neck stand and her skin dotted with goosebumps. The thought of her mother suffering at someone’s hands, no way, no way. 

Without much warning to both her and her escort, her legs carried her quickly as she sprang forward. “Princess, no-!” The escort hissed under her breath only to be ignored as the princess skidded to her halt on her heels of her feet. Stopping when her eyes landed on who stood with so much power, in fact, she could practically feel his power from where she stood. However he was.. scrawny. With two horns extending from either side of his head, he had an odd biogem resting atop of his scalp, with purple skin and pink lines running down either side of his face, he was short, shorter than her. In fact she would bet he reached her breast if he were to stand in front of her. His eyes however are what startled her, red, bright red. It made her freeze, and she slumped where she stood. Whether it be from the chains or her own surprise, she didn’t quite know.

“Is this the so called runt?” Frieza asked, while she was sizing him up, so was he. He looked her over slowly, eyes scanning from her face down to her feet before back up again. “My, she is quite tiny.” He was one to talk. 

Besides this tiny purple alien were two larger, one thick in frame and pink with odd spikes extending from not only his forearms but his cranium as well and with puffy purple lips, then the other one who was shades of green with long hair that fell over his shoulder in a braid. He looked quite similar to those who she was used too seeing on her own home planet. However not quite. 

 

“Your highness, I apologize. I understand I was supposed to take her to her quarters, however time ran short and-“ The queen cut off the escort by raising her hand and whispering “Silence. Not now.” Though by the look in her eyes, the escort understood she was anything but happy. The princess was far too busy to notice this exchange, her eyes locked on the red ones before her. Bright red, crimson, a shade she began to feel startled by. She choked up, and immediately fell tense. He was frightening to her, the one thing she didn’t quite like was his tail.. it was powerful enough to make loud and sharp ‘slaps!’ Each time it hit the cold floor beneath his feet each time he waved that weapon around. It reminded the princess terribly like a whip.

“Hm, your race grows to the height of 8ft at least, yes? And she..?” “She will only grow to a very dwarfed size, my liege. It will be a miracle if she even reaches 6 feet.” The queen answered, “So she’s weaker?” “Y..Yes.” There was hesitancy in the queens voice. “This is my daughter, she’s.. she’s not out much due to her condition you see. She’s frail, tiny, sickly.” The princess was confused by this, why was she lying? The last she checked she felt quite fun, was that why her diet consisted of raw meat? Perhaps she was ill and she simply did not know. The princess didn’t think it was wise to lie to this purple alien however.

“Your name?” The visitor asked, “Her name is-“ The queen was interrupted when the alien rose his hand, looking closely at his pale purple skin the princess looked up at the fingers, one.. two.. three.. four.. five.. five fingers just like her. He had black nails however, they were sharp like knives. They made her knees shake ever so slightly. She was interrupted from her thoughts as he spoke at last “Why do you answer for her?” He asked suddenly, “I would like to see if she may speak on her own behalf if not for a moment. Is that... trouble.. to you, queen?” His tone changed to sharp as tacks in an instant, it made the princess weak. “N..no my liege! It’s just.. she has taken to the habit of not speaking.” “Is that true?” He turned to the princess, expecting her to answer.

The princess couldn’t remember the last time she had opened her mouth to even utter a peep, however she took this time to open her lips and try to utter a sound, a hoarse whisper left her mouth, mumbled and unintelligible before she spoke “No.” This made the queen tense, which Frieza perked up his head. “So, another lie?” “This is news to me my lord! Believe me, she has not spoken in such a long time it-“ He cut her off by slamming his tail down, the sound of the whip-like appendage making a crack like roaring thunder. “You dare lie to me, Lord Frieza, right when I came to so generously give you an offer?” 

Lord Frieza, was that his name? Frieza.. what an odd name. It was weird. She supposed she shouldn’t judge.It was then he approached her, she could hear his footsteps, each of them sounded off in small taps, she took this time to look down and notice his feet were odd. Three toes, they seemed to be able to grab things easy, her mind wandered to the more morbid depths of her thoughts and thought of how he could snap someone’s neck with those. How scary, he was scary.

“I do hope you’re not as much of a liar as your mother.” He spoke, now in front of her. She tensed once again, not wishing to look into his eyes, she gazed at the bridge of his brows, it was the only way to remain still with little panic. Why did he radiate power like this? Not even her mother had such power. Who was this visitor? Who was he? What was he lord of? Why did he look like that? So many questions ran through her head. 

Frieza took this moment to stare her down as well, their gaze not breaking until the pretty green one spoke up “Lord Frieza, I do believe it is time for that dinner we scheduled for this meeting.” “Ah,Zarbon, have we wasted this much time already? I’m afraid I have a sour taste in my mouth now from how much shit you’ve spouted, Queen. So do promise me the dinner will be worth it.” He turned away from the princess, however gave her a lingering glance as he spoke “Very well, as you were, Princess.” He returned to the sides of the pink large one and green pretty one. “Dodoria do me a favor and keep watch, I do believe this planet is tiring me out already.” With that, the queen could only bow her head and point the prince towards the direction of the dining hall. “I ensure you we will have a fair meal, my lord.” She gave one glance towards the princess, and the princess froze like ice in her cold gaze. Was mother angry with her?

She watched Frieza leave along with his luckiest, she caught the names of his servants, Dodoria and Zarbon. The escort and the princess remained still in the hall, no longer able to do a thing but watch them leave. The princess was left quaking in place, the thought of red hot crimson running through her head. It startled her, he startled her, the escort grabbed her quite roughly by the arm yet again and whispered “We have to go now, princess.” The princess felt frozen, her legs did not work suddenly. What did this ‘Frieza’ want with her planet? What could he possibly want? What did he mean by offer? She bowed her head, and bit the inside of her lip, he scared her. 

He scared her, but why?


	4. Let’s make secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza and the princess make a deal

Becoming terrified just by remembering the look of not only her seemingly angered mother, but her terrifying encounter with a scary stranger, the princess was forced to once more enter her quarters. She knew it was pointless to remain inside of her room eitherway, the visitor that was now announced as Lord Frieza had already seen her. The escort had given up entirely, understanding she would be punished soon enough, and left the door open. A mistake, as the antsy princess had opened her door, and escaped to the garden.

Her sweet safe haven, where the plants would snap at your fingers or any bugs unfortunate enough to come in range. She watched them from her bench once again, they began to snap at each other, this was her safe haven. This was where she felt safe. Why? She didn’t quite know, perhaps it was because both Mother, and father, barely made an effort to travel to the garden. Although the plants were awfully rude, she felt amusement and joy being in their presence. 

She might as well enjoy her time now, mother looked as if she was ready to strangle her. That glare was all too familiar to the princess. That was the glare of impending punishment waiting around the corner, she didn’t quite like the idea. If she was going to get punished she might as well relax before this. She couldn’t imagine what she did to deserve punishment, was it being seen by the prince? Or perhaps because she spoke the truth, however why would she be mad at that? She told her to never lie, so why was she angry for being honest? Why was mother lying in the first place?

Mother must surely be afraid for her, no.. that wasn’t it, was it disappointed? The princess was focused in her thoughts, so much so she lost track of the surroundings around her, her legs swayed from the bench, head tilted as she stared up at the sky. The sky was becoming a murky green, fading from a forest hue to a dark lavender down to the sky. Night time was arriving. She closed her eyes, a rush of a breeze blew past her, tickling her hair against her nape of her neck. It’s so nice here, she thought to herself, if not for that scary man.. she wondered if mother would be happy tonight too. 

Mother was so scared, but why? Mother was strong, sure, her father was weak and fragile, sickly from his long life, but mother was strong and facing her was facing death. So why was she so afraid? The princess was used to strangers coming every now and then to make business deals, odd aliens, some with enlarged skulls, others with multiple arms, some with odd snouts, all of them came to do business, and mother never cared about how they thought of her before. So why did this one matter so much?

Of course, it was because this man was so scary. It was a funny thought to the princess that her mother, the queen of a carnivorous planet, would be afraid of someone so small. She was afraid of him too, not because he looked somewhat funny, but because of his eyes. So red, so red, so very red. 

She tried to silence her worried thoughts, tried to keep them quiet, they felt nagging and annoying, these thoughts were useless. She tried to convince herself, mother would never invite someone who was a threat to not only her, but her family, right? She had faith in the woman, her faith was well placed, right?

A hand was placed against her shoulder, and the fingers curled down to clamp down on her skin. She jumped, her back arching and eyes becoming wide while her entire body froze as if it was on ice. Her heart skipped a beat before her head whipped around to see who had dared to touch her. 

“Did I startle you?” 

Once more the princess was greeted to burning crimson, two seering red eyes staring right back at her. “You’re quite jumpy for someone in the comfort of their own home.” He pulled his hand away and rest it against the end of his chin, a smile was curled onto his lips yet his expression was unreadable. He certainly did not look like he was having the time of his life.

Recalling how mother got angry at her for speaking a word to the prince, the princess turned her head away, and looked to the ground. “I can’t say I quite like being ignored.” Frieza stated “What ails you so to fear me? I’ve done nothing to you nor this planet. I simply wished to speak to you.” He moved in front of her, making her turn to face him yet again. 

Fidgeting in place, she fiddled with the chains on her wrists. It seems Frieza had noticed the chains on her, yet he did not speak about it, as he felt nothing about it. Not pity nor sorrow, but a dwindling bit of curiosity perhaps. “I never did get your name.” He said suddenly, “Would you tell me it, or are you far too busy indulging in a bit of the silent treatment?” Whoever this Frieza was, he certainly didn’t seem to care when it came to talking down to others. However the princess was used to being talked down upon, so she did not quite mind- “Your name.” He suddenly demanded yet again. She gulped a lump down in her throat “it’s..” she spoke her name. “Hm, Well princess, I do believe I do not have to make introductions. Yes?” The princess nodded “Lord Frieza..” her soft voice called out, stating his name. Frieza gave a nod in return to this, showing his approval. 

“How pleasant that you remember your formalities princess, do you understand why I am here?” The princess was honest, and shook her head, saying no. “I am glad to see you are not as much of a liar as your mother is.” She never thought she would hear someone belittle her mother by calling her such a thing, but at this point the princess believed it to be true. It was true, her mother lied. So she didn’t bother to try to defend her. Part of her was holding a grudge she supposed. 

“I am here for business you see, business that will be beneficial for not only you, but your planet.” Without asking permission he sat besides the princess, “And you want what is best for your planet, I imagine you would, what with you being next in line and such.” she grew tense as if looking at him in surprise. “Are you startled by this news?” He asked, she shook her head before she parted her lips to speak in her weak voice “No.. never been this close to.. to a-“ “A male?” She nodded her head. “Such an isolated princess I am surprised you have much contact at all. I was under the impression there was no princess until your escort made quite the mistake to bring you to your quarters later. My my, the queen looked quite angry now didn’t she?” The princess curled up a bit remembering the glare on her mother's face. “...Trouble” she muttered. “I’m sorry?” Frieza asked “I’ll get in trouble for talking to you.” The princess repeated.

Frieza hummed softly, gazing back to the murky greenish purple sky, before he spoke “She can’t get angry if she doesn’t know, now can she?” “Are you suggesting I.. I lie to her? I am a poor liar.” The princess admitted, Frieza tilted his head somewhat before shaking it slowly. “I am merely suggesting we keep this little event in secret, princess.” A secret? The princess had kept many, but a secret made with a stranger? Some foreign alien she’s never met before now?

“I suppose it’s too much to ask of you, you obviously seem tense. Very well, I suppose I will tell your mother of your location for you then-“ “Wait. She’ll.. be angrier with me.” The princess stuttered “Let’s keep this a secret.” Frieza stared at her for a moment with an expression that was unreadable before he offered a grin, it wasn’t full of joy nor any expression at all, it seemed like it was simply just that.. a grin. A fake grin that the princess could not read. “Splendid.” He crossed one leg over the other, resting his hands atop of his knees while his tail curled at his side. “I won’t tell her you were here, in return.. I would like you to be completely honest with me during my stay here. Is that a deal princess?” She gave a quick nod. “Lovely. So this planet isn’t full of shit after all.” He was blunt, and his language was unfamiliar to the princess. She wasn’t aware of such vulgarities beforehand, no one quite bothered to speak in such foul language before. All she knew was that she herself should not repeat these words. 

“You want what’s best for our planet?” The princess questioned “But of course, you are most likely unaware, but I hold quite a large following. My family is known for strength, and with this we wish to.. how should I put this, combine forces to say. Protection for your planet, doesn’t that sound lovely?” The princess nodded her head, and a shine seemed to come to her eyes, he truly wanted the best for their planet even if he seemed to not quite like her mother.. she wondered how long this seemingly selfishness would last. He didn’t seem to agree with her mother at all, however if this business did go well, she supposed it would be good. Right? “Yes.” She responded. “Then you’ll assist me in my wish to help your planet, yes?” She gave another nod. 

His Expression became unreadable yet again, and briefly a smirk remained on his lips “Excellent. Let’s be friends, shall we princess?” For some reason.. she believed him. She took every word, and believed every bit of it.


	5. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra Chapter
> 
> Starring Frieza, Dodoria, and Zarbon  
> (As I said these events take place before dragon ball Z/Dragon ball Z Kai(depending which canon you have seen yourself)

“Lord Frieza, where have you been?” Zarbon questioned as Frieza stepped through the doors to his ship that was placed neatly in waiting. “Merely investigating.” The lord stated as a matter of fact. He moved forward to his hover chair, and hopped in, sitting down with his tail curling to his side.

“The people of this planet sure as funny lookin’, never met a queen that’s 8ft tall.” Dodoria commented “Dodoria I am sure they are saying the same about you.” Zarbon remarked, which earned a “Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Frieza didn’t quite care for their bickering, he was in far too good of a mood as he had discovered a weak spot in this warrior planets hold. Yes, a fine and easy to trick weak spot indeed. “I can’t say that I enjoy the queen at all.” Frieza confessed. “Brown nosing and lying are two traits I simply can not stand.”

“Would you say it’s time to kill her then?” Zarbon asked “Yeah, then just enslave whatever warriors ya need for the Frieza Force?” Dodoria added. “No.I wouldn’t say that. I do enjoy a game once in a while and I believe I’ve found something quite amusing.” The two were confused by Frieza’s explanation, they exchanged a glance before back to Frieza “There may be no need to blow up this filthy planet after all. So long as the people benefit me, I do believe their inadequate power levels will do.” “Enslaving them would cause trouble I suppose.” Zarbon though aloud“Heard this race is pretty hard headed.” Dodoria nodded in response. 

“We don’t want a rebellion and as fun as it was, Father did get onto me for the incident with the filthy monkey planet.” Frieza hummed “So indulge me a little, we’ll spend just enough time here. The queen is a filthy liar you see, so to make sure I am getting the full bargain I intend to take a different approach.” Frieza explained while he sat back in his large hover chair, putting the glass of wine to his lips and taking a small sip. “And what would that be?” Zarbon questioned, which Frieza shook his head “There is always a weak link in a family no matter where you go, and it seems I’ve discovered the queens weakness.”


	6. Annoyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frieza gets annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just keep updating cause y’all are leaving such nice comments it’s really pleasant  
> Just a warning though ahead of time: Gore in next chapter, skip to very end line if not interested in gore.

The timer is down to 4 days. 

/“Let’s make a secret together.”/ Those words rang in the princess’s mind, repeating again and again until she was less focused on the world around her and more focused on the man inside of her head. What a nerve wracking thought, it was scary, making secrets but.. so exciting. 

“Are you paying attention?” The sudden boom of such a strict voice came again, making the princess jump as her eyes were met with much annoyance from the face of her escort. Had she been day dreaming? Deciding to be honest, the princess shook her head. It was true, she didn’t hear a single word. The escort visibly grew tense, and even shook a bit from her anger, before her shoulders eased and she sighed “I suppose I can’t judge you. You must be.. stressed.” The escort shook her head “No matter, I was telling you how utterly important it is you never speak to Lord Frieza again. After yesterday your mother was furious!” 

The princess seemed to shrink, never talk to him again. How could she tell her escort she had already broke that rule yesterday? She could do nothing but nod, was it still lying if she didn’t speak? “Now your time out today is very short. I was only now given notice the prince has free range of the castle. Can you believe that?” The princess only stared. “Right, you’re not good for conversation. The escort grunted, “Come now, we will head back to your room now.” The princess seemed to furrow her brow and grow slightly upset. Already? “As I said, we do not wish to risk another confrontation between you and the lord. Come along.” The princess had no choice when her arm was grabbed, and she was dragged quite roughly “It’s only 4 days until he departs. You can survive 4 days away in your bedroom now can’t you?” 

She opened the doors from the garden, and peaked inside. All seemed well and fine, so she walked with her chest puffed out and her chin rose. It was just one walk down the hallway, Soon the princess would be returned to her bedroom with little issue and-

“Late to bring the runt to her bedroom once again?” 

Both the escort and the princess paused, turning their heads to see Frieza standing at the entrance of the castle’s throne room. He seemed to have just entered. The princess perked up at this, and seemed to want to open her mouth to speak. That is until the escort pushed her behind herself. “Forgive me, my lord. It will not happen once again.” “Oh, don’t mind me. You’re simply lucky that queen of yours isn’t here to see her out late yet again.” 

The escort grew tense, and the princess couldn’t help but to wonder why. He was here to help them! She shouldn’t be scared, surely her escort understood his visit was good right? He told her last night, he was there for the planets best intentions. Soon enough came the green one, Zarbon, and the pink one, Dodoria, who joined his side hastily. Frieza smiled that cold smile of his, and tilted his head “And how are you today, Princ-“ “I’m sorry my lord, but she must be returning now.” The escort made no bones about how fast she wished to leave, as she grabbed the princess by the shoulders and pushed her forward. “Go.” She whispered in the princess’s ear. The princess offered one last glance to Frieza, unable to say a word but she could see his surprised expression as the princess was thrust further into the hall, the two running off. “Why?” She managed to breathe out to her escort “Because we are under strict rules you are /not/ to interact with the prince.” The escort reminded her.

Frieza stood there, still as stone, his face had shock evident as he was surprised someone dared to interrupt him. Someone had the guts to do so.. that made him very… “Are you angry, my lord?” Zarbon asked. “No, Zarbon, but I do find myself mildly…. annoyed.” Frieza’s nose scrunched up and his brows lowered “Yes, I find myself very annoyed in fact.”


	7. Tumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escort takes a tumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Chapter contains gore(Impalement, drop from large heights, and descriptions of mutilation)   
> Skip to end line at very bottom of chapter if not interested in gore.

WARNING: Chapter contains gore(Impalement, drop from large heights, and descriptions of mutilation) 

Okay I’m not only putting the warning here but also in the author’s note at the beginning because I would like to make this clear, THERE WILL BE GORE and violence, since I know people ignore not only tags, but authors note, I’m adding it here so I don’t get hit up with those comments saying “OMG you should have tagged this I wasn’t expecting violence!!!” Because I did warn you multiple times. Not only in the tags(Which will be updated after this chapter is posted) but in the authors note and in the beginning of the chapter. 

Also, Thank you to everyone who keeps leaving such nice comments, not only on here but on my other writing accounts as well. You’re really the only reason I keep going with this story actually. 

 

“The queen will have my head.” The escort muttered to herself, having confidence in returning the princess to her room and that she would stay there, she walked down the hall nervously wracking her hands together behind her back. Her eyes narrowed whilst she gulped a lump down in her throat. “I don’t know what to do. I wasn’t expecting the guest to arrive early yesterday.” She had allowed the princess to the garden, of course she didn’t expect her to fall asleep! If she hadn’t fallen asleep she could have gotten her back to the room below.

The hallway was empty, the only light she was given was from the windows to her right that allowed pale hues of white and blue to flutter through their curtains. The castle’s highest level had an amazing view.. had she not been scared senseless with the impending doom that was coming from the fact she had to soon meet the queen to discuss her failure yesterday evening, she would surely admire the view more. Her thoughts wandered to the frightening visitor, none other than Lord Frieza, she did hope he would be leaving soon. His arrival meant more watch on the princess, something that would no doubt bother her to keep her not only hidden, but entertained enough not to attempt escape. The queen would surely be more enraged! 

Her failure yesterday already warranted her a visit to the queens quarters to discuss punishment, she didn’t want another slip up like today. Whoever that visitor was, he not only had free range of the castle, but free range of this entire planet! That was most worrisome, he could very well do as he pleased and no one could stop him. 

Enraptured her in her thoughts, she was unaware of the chill that ran down her spine, the sense of fear that pricked at her skin until goosebumps trailed down her arms, the hair on the back of her neck rose while her stomach knotted- something is wrong. It was too late to notice now, for soon she noticed she couldn’t move. She couldn’t move at all. It was as if her limbs were on ice, frozen and stiff, she tried to move yet it felt as if she was trying to budge heavy stones from their place. This escort was no warrior, no she was a scholar assigned the role of babysitter. So any attempts to struggle were futile. 

Why couldn’t she move? She couldn’t do a thing, perhaps if her feet had proper ground. Wait, her feet were touching nothing, suddenly she was weightless. Light as a feather and in the grasp of an unknown assailant. She took in choked gasps of air, she felt like she was being choked, she couldn’t call out. She couldn’t scream. There was a sense of utter despair, useless attempts defeating her spirit. 

There was a sudden rush of air, her body flung much like a rag doll being thrown against the wall, and with tremendous force her body collided with the window. A grunt left her throat,a strangled cry of agony escaping her locked jaws. It stung, and she was sure she heard it, the sound of cracking against her skull. The window hadn’t broken on first impact. How she wished she could cry out for help, however with her blurry vision she was able to make out how her body was lifted yet again and pulled back like a slingshot only to be shot forward with more force, more speed, her side of her face made contact with the shattering glass. Once more the crisp sound of cracks forming in the glass alerted her. 

No. Wait. She thought to herself. I don’t want to die. There was another draw bag, she tried to move her legs, tried to dig her heels into the ground, but whatever was grabbing her held on like glue. No, no, no, she continued to think that one word, chanting it like a silent plea for whatever deity above to have some form of mercy on her and to save her from this unknown assailant. There was a snap, and once more she was flung against the window with much vigor. Crack, crack, crack, the cracks grew and grew until there was a loud shatter. Shards of glass dug underneath the escorts skin, settling into her flesh as if they were pockets to hold the sharp blades. Something thick coated the escorts tongue, it was blood. It tasted foul. 

Her body twisted and coiled with the impact of being thrown out of the window at the highest level of the castle, it tumbled below until it hit the rooftop and came to a spin, rolling down and down until it reached the ledge. For a moment, she was stuck there painfully as the sharp edges of the roof’s panels stuck into the skin of her forearm and snagged her like a hook. However this did not hold, as her skin tore with a violent rip and the flesh was taken off of her arm like someone ripping the sheets off of a bed. It came off all in one swift motion and left a blanket of meat hanging on the panels of the roof. 

Once more she fell, however not tumbling, simply falling limp and weightless, for a moment the world seemed slow. She wasn’t quite dead, not yet at least. With her blurry vision clouded with a disgusting maroon, she realized one of the shards of glass had scratched her across the flesh of the eye. When she had fallen, all of the glass in her body either broke or dug deeper into her skin. Penetrating her further. 

She didn’t have time to think of the pain, for it was everywhere, singing pain that swarmed her body like a beehive. She didn’t think about where she was falling, all she could think about was how this could have happened, who was the culprit in her murder. She knew she was going to die, she was no fool, if anything was sure it was that she was going to die. Only one thought ran through her mind now; I don’t want to die. 

There was a sudden new pain, like fire spreading through her stomach to navel. One million needles jabbing into every nerve she had, making her finally release a long scream. Loud and shaking with every noise that left her throat, all she could do was scream for lord knows how long. With her bloody vision and one working eye, she managed to raise her head, and look beyond her breast to see two metal poles from the palace’s gates stabbed into her body. She had landed onto the gate, she was impaled. It went straight through easy and clean, however not clean enough. If she could focus even for a moment, she would have noticed bits of her innards wrapped around the poles, having been pushed up and out from the impact. She felt dizzy, utterly sick, she began to gag, choke, and cry. No matter how much she gurgled and groaned, she would not vomit, not until her head fell back limp and her jaw finally opened, her screams ceased and vomit ran down the course of her face. Whether it was vomit or blood, she didn’t know. All she knew was that she would be dead soon. She would have at least liked to know who had murdered her, for she thought even for just a moment, even just the tiniest second she could have sworn.. she saw a scrawny figure watching this from the shattered window. The sun rose at long last, rays of sunlight splashing onto this morbid scene and exposing it to all who passed by. Her body was found in minutes.

The timer is down to 3 days.


	8. More secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is THIS the kinda guy you want?(minor gore warning)  
> Frieza and the princess have a chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning: snapping someone's neck at end of chapter

WARNING: Slight gore at the end of the chapter, descriptions of broken bones and bruised throats.

“I’m sorry, but your usual escort has been found dead this morning.” For a moment these words did not register in the princess’s head. She sat there, dumbfounded, her eyes wide and her lips parted to release a soft gasp before her jaw dropped ever so slightly. 

The routine started as usual, a guard would come in, deliver breakfast, the maids would come over and give her a long bath(scrubbing her a bit harder with the brushes than usual she noticed) and now was to wait for her escort. The escort never came. It was only an hour later until finally one of the maids returned, brutish and large as this maid was, she seemed almost sympathetic. Almost. “J...Joke?” The princess managed to stutter out,her communication issues tied her tongue and her body froze. “Joke?” She repeated her short one word question. 

The maid shook her head, it was that simple movement that made the princess look down in surprise, not in mourning. “I understand this may be hard for you-“ She wasn’t even listening to the brutish 8ft maid, she was listening to her own thoughts. Who could have done it? But why? Did she want to die? Was it on her own? Did someone murder her? 

“She fell from the rooftop” This statement snapped the princess from her thoughts,and she gazed to the maid. She took this moment to look over the maid, she’s recognized her from three other visits when she would clean her room and replace the shackles at the end of the bed. She had the usual body type for females of this planet, sturdy, big, frightening. It was almost as frightening as her escort. “Roof?” The princess stuttered “Yes. Somehow she was pushed from the highest level when going to speak to the queen, she must have gotten into an altercation-“ it seemed she had to pause, because the princess seemed confused with this word “Fight” the princess nodded, understanding this word. “She got in a fight but with little signs of struggle it seems her rank as a scholar was her downfall, she couldn’t fight back. The window was broken and-“ The maid shook her head “Eitherway, prepare yourself, I will be your escort for the day until we can find a new one.” 

The princess bowed her head, and thought it over. The escort was no angel, but she did try to be sympathetic at times, she even taught her how to write! Something mother never allowed before. “May I go to the garden?” She asked, the maid paused and quirked a brow “It was the usual spot for me and my escort.” The maid, mistaking this request as grief, nodded “Very well.. Hold out your wrists, you need your bounds for the day.” 

 

With the maid waiting by the entrance inside of the castle for the princess to finish her tour of her garden, what she didn’t expect to find was another guest there. “Good evening Princess, I trust you are in good health?” Frieza spoke, yet there was no care in her voice, but to the princess it was more care than she’s ever been given. The princess nodded, and approached the prince, glancing to the seat besides him. Frieza noticed this, and gestured his hand to the seat “Do sit down, no need to be shy. As I’ve said I am here to help your planet.” The princess sat down, her expression twisted with confusion and thought. “You do not seem well, is something wrong?” A knowing smile remained on his lips, yet faded each time she glanced over to him. “My escort is dead.”

“Ah, is she? How so? Did illness befall her?” The princess shook her head, “oh?” Something about the way that Frieza spoke seemed odd to the princess, it was as if he was nagging her on to say just how her escort died. Could it be he was worried himself? How noble. She had no idea that was far from the truth. “Impaled. She.. she fell from the highest level, it was like someone pushed her.” “Forgive me if this seems rude but you don’t seem quite sad.” Frieza suddenly said, the princess perked her head up, and tilted it. “I’ve never cared for death.” She admitted “Her death comes as a surprise yes but.. I don’t care. Is that cruel of me?”

Frieza hummed in thought, before he pursed his lips and shook his head “Not quite, princess. I have the same mentality. A death is a death, no matter what way you view it. Someone will no doubt come to replace your escort.” The princess bowed her head “I suppose.” “This does raise the question princess, your escort told me she was going to see your mother for some form of punishment.” The princess paused at this, and looked to Frieza with wide eyes, “Punishment?” She asked “Yes, indeed so. It seems your mother was furious at the escort for doing something so silly as allowing you out when guests were out.” The princess fidgeted in place “Are you saying…?” “I’m only saying it is likely your mother may not,hm, know her own strengths to say.” This made the princess scrunch her shoulders and wince. “She’s done punishments before but she’s never.. killed one of her servants assigned to me.” “Oh my dear princess, so naive.” Frieza chuckled lowly, which made the princess turn to him with a surprised look, batting her eyelashes “Naive?” “You’re gullible, your mother is in charge of a carnivorous planet, a brutal warrior as far as I’ve heard, it only seems likely she get rid fo the weak link. That’s apart of life.” 

 

“That’s apart of life” The princess parroted, he was right. Death was indeed apart of life, unavoidable whether it comes naturally or from the others around you. She bit her bottom lip, so he thought mother killed her escort? Would her mother truly do such a thing? “I’ve had an early meeting with your mother but sadly it was interrupted when one of the maids found the body of your escort.. impaled on the gate.” The princess froze “Some of her flesh had gotten torn off from the roofs ledges” the princess felt sick as he continued “She had made quite a mess, I wasn’t there to see most of the details but goodness.. how cruel, whoever the culprit was.” Such a brutal way to die.. was it truly her mother? 

“Ah, forgive me. Perhaps I shouldn’t jump to conclusions. It’s simply so easy when your mother proved herself to be quite the liar.” He put his hand to his lip and surpassed a small giggle. “I assume you’ll be getting a new escort soon?” The princess nodded “My temporary escort is a maid, she’s in the hall waiting for me. Once again she.. she doesn’t really know I’m talking to you.” She bowed her head “Another secret we’ve made then hm? No worries, secrets never hurt a soul.” He leaned back against the stone bench, his tail curling besides his side while he gazed at the sky “I have to go when she comes to get me.” The princess said “Hm, a shame. I do hope she arrives on time” He seemed to narrow his eyes somewhat, pressing the side of his scouter slowly and discreetly “For it would be a shame if the same fate would happen to the maid.” “I hope she doesn’t forget about me.. I’m not allowed to go about the castle without an escort.” Frieza took notice of this “Well, stay in the garden until she does arrive, you don’t wish to get in trouble do you?” The princess shook her head “Good.” 

The princess fidgeted “Thank you for allowing me to speak, my lord.” “Is that uncommon for you?” The princess nodded her head, peaking up at him “This is the most I’ve talked in sometime, c..can i ask something?” She pointed to the green object laying against Frieza’s face, it clicked and beeped once in a while “What is that?” “Oh, this?” Frieza pointed to his scouter “It’s a device to help me find people when they’re.. otherwise lost. Or to call others to make sure they’re safe and sound.” Such things were nothing but spoon fed lies, but the princess ate it up entirely.

Unknowing to the princess, an order was delivered from the device, for in the hallway the maid laid limp against Zarbon’s chest, his arms around her neck as she choked and grabbed at his skin. Nails raking against his pale arms until a ‘snap’ came from the base of her neck then traveled to the front of her throat. Her head fell limp, and drool ran down the course of her lips slowly but surely, coating her chin. Frothy and sticky spit flicking off of her tongue as came to her hasty death. Zarbon seemed to grow disgusted, and dropped the maids body. “Hideous” He whispered to himself, when he had released her she fell on her side, he noticed how splotches of purple and blue stained her skin around the throat, and the neck was twisted from his sharp movement to break her neck. He would have preferred Dodoria do this but orders were orders. He pressed the side of his scouter “it’s done, my lord.” Was all he said, before he fled the scene.


	9. Well, the end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare to be disappointed

So like I haven’t updated this because to be honest I only wrote this cause the idea was from a friend and I wrote it for them, but since I am no longer talking to that person I have no interest in continuing really. I also don’t even remember what we planned for this while I was still talking to my friend, so any ideas and inspiration are gone entirely. Sorry about that, i’ll Probably write different stuff for DBZ later. Thank you for everyone who commented though that was nice even though i really don’t like this story.

Anyway if any of y’all have any ideas for something, whether it be Frieza x Reader, cell x reader, etc(I prefer villains) hit me up and i’ll Probs write it


	10. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... get ready for the rewrite ://

Surprise I am in the process of rewriting this story and rewriting it the way I want, so get ready for more yandere Frieza cause lord knows nothing will stop me from writing this story the way I want.

Anyway, this is officially gonna be an orphaned fic as soon as the other story is up, I don’t know how much will change but we’ll see as we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I’m in total pain yeehaw  
> This story is also posted on my fanfiction, watt pad, and quotev, under the same name.


End file.
